It is well known in rotating machines such as automotive transmissions to provide a housing in which gear mechanisms are provided to control the speed and direction of a splined primary shaft. The splined primary shaft is aligned with an opening in the housing to permit the insertion of a splined secondary shaft for mating with the splined primary shaft.
Because the gearing of the transmission must be lubricated, it is well known to fill the housing with oil or other suitable lubricant. In order to prevent leakage from the housing, it is well known to mount a primary seal within the opening of the housing to engage with the splined secondary shaft upon insertion thereof into the opening to thereby establish the oil tight integrity of the transmission housing. It has been recognized in the prior art that this construction prevents filling of the transmission housing with oil until after the secondary shaft has been installed to engage with the primary seal.
Accordingly, the prior art also teaches the provision of a annular cup which is press fit onto the splined primary shaft and reaches through the housing opening to engage with the primary seal thereby establishing oil tight integrity of the transmission housing even before the secondary shaft is mated with the splined primary shaft. Although this prior art construction serves to retain oil within the transmission housing, the splined end of the primary shaft is not bathed in oil, and, accordingly the connection between the splined primary and secondary shafts must be packed with grease to assure proper lubrication over the life of the rotating machine.
It would be desirable to provide a seal arrangement which would both permit filling of the transmission oil prior to insertion of the splined secondary shaft, and also assure flow of oil to the splined connection between the splined primary shaft and the mating splined secondary shaft to assure lubrication thereof.